sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amoone
= Basic Informay = * Real Name: Sersei Amoone Nightwalker (No, you have to be told that her name is really Sersei) * Full Name: Amoone Nightwalker * In-Game: Amoone * Nicknames: Amoone, Moone, Moon * Loyalties: Herself, her loved ones, and her friends. * Title: The warrior of the Twilight. * Race: Kal'dorei * Class: Warrior. * Professions: None. * Age: Unknown to all * Sex: Female * Hair: Short, silken and unevenly cut hair. * Eyes: They seem to glow silver, at a closer glance you may see a dim black glow. * Height: 6' 4" =Physical Description= ( I'll add this some day, my RSP has some good stuff so check it out ) Standard Attire I wear my scars proudly as they are the symbols of my victories. ---- *Is usually found wearing some sort of armor. If it's hard and heavy and can protect her, or even be a bit revealing, she'll wear it. This elf has been asked to wear other things, like cloth instead of her bulky plate, but she finds it more comfortable wearing her armor. *If you find her in something other then her armor she'll be wearing a slightly revealing shirt with tight black pants and black boots, her standard attire for going out into the city, other then her armor of course. *You may catch glimpses of a few of her tattoos. When wearing her shirt you may see the pair of black angel wings upon her lower back and when wearing her armor you may catch a very faint glimpse of her black dragon tattoo, coiled around her right arm. =Her Past= I forget my past, only because I was forced to forget. ---- First Life It is said that this elf has lived many lives, though it is truly one long life. She was first found upon another realm when she was quite young. As she grew older she was rarely in one place for long. She organized a guild that was destroyed by an evil man known as Vinccent (This is a real character, though I don't know anymore). She was fooled onto the Loch Modan dam, thinking she would end this evil man, but instead, her life was ended by an evil paladin calling himself a Death Knight and a Draenei who claimed to be an Eredar. Many wonder how she still lives on another realm, it is said that a powerful shaman banished her from her old realm to give her new life. Information on this shaman is unknown. A New World When she awoke on her new home she had no memories what so ever of her old life. She went through the world with only one thought, revenge. She knew only that this wasn't her real home and that she must return to where ever she came from for revenge. But those plans changed as she grew and met many new people. Friends and loves came into her life in this new world and she knew she couldn't remove herself from these memories, she decided to stay upon this new land and help whoever she could, do whatever she needed and to become strong so that she would be able to protect all she knew and held dear. Not What She Seems to be It is said, and perhaps even common knowledge to her, that she is no Kal'dorei. It is said she is something else, but nothing is completely certain. It could be the dim black glow in her eyes or her slightly paler skin. If one was to ask her about the Light she would say about following both the Light and the darkness, she would speak of shadows, for perhaps she is just a shadow. She believes in something beyond light and darkness, the glow of the edge of a shadow, what she calls Twilight. She follows that path, fighting whatever she may find against this path. She tries her best to not fighting the Horde, believing that they are not the true enemies. Some could call her a betrayer for this but she cares not for their words, devoting most of her life to destroying the Scourge and the Burning Legion. Her Thoughts My mind is a place where I wander, and even there I am armored and ready to fight. --- To Amoone, her mind is another world, a completely different place that she knows is dangerous. It could be said that this world is real, but again it is unknown. (More will come as the character develops a bit more, even though she's kinda developed a LOT) Her Passion What is life if you can't do what you love? Be with who you love? What is your purpose if you can't follow your passion? (This part is going to be yet to be added, but I'll add it....eventually....) Category:Alliance category:Night Elf category:Warrior category:Amoone